


Against the Universe

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Developing Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: After being paired together to work out their differences, Shiro and Lance learn that there's more to each other than meets the eye.





	Against the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been sitting in my brain for months, especially after season 4. I was going to go crazy if I didn't write it down. Just a head's up that this is a _prologue_ and that the rest of the chapters won't be this short. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://majestic-lance.tumblr.com/)

There are holes in this team that Allura knows she needs to fill quickly.

She’s noticed for a long time that a few of her Paladins don’t operate well together. Two in particular, actually, she’s barely seen interact with each other at all, inside and outside of battle. This cannot be allowed to continue. If the internal workings of Voltron don’t function as a cohesive unit, there’s no way they can hope the universe will believe that they can end the Galra Empire.

That’s why she’s assembled the Paladins to the training deck so early in the morning. Pidge leans heavily on a yawning Hunk, red-eyed and exhausted from what’s likely been another sleepless night working on tech. Shiro looks almost just as tired but way more alert. The only one who appears to have gotten a good night sleep is Lance, who stands on Hunk’s other side, grinning at his friends.

“I thought you said today was gonna be a day off,” says Pidge sourly.

“I said I _might_ give you the day off,” Allura corrects primly. “But I have noticed that, as of late, we are sorely lacking as a team. That needs to stop. Therefore, I have decided that you will not have the day off today.”

Pidge groans. "This _sucks_."

“Whaddaya mean?” Hunk stifles another yawn behind his hand. “We work great together.”

“Yeah!” Lance pipes up. “Would we have so many victories under our belts if we didn’t get along with each other?”

“Some of you do,” says Allura. “Some of you don’t. I, myself, am still getting used to working with all of you as a Paladin of Voltron, not as a princess in control of the Castleship. Voltron must be one single cohesive unit. If we must break apart on different missions, we must all be able to work together without an issue. The way Voltron is now, I cannot believe we can do it.”

“What are you planning, Princess?” asks Shiro, brows furrowed in concern.

“That we split off into pairs for the foreseeable future in training until the problems are beaten out of this team. Hunk and Pidge, you will work with me. Shiro and Lance, you two will work together.”


End file.
